


Voltron: Legendary Gleeks

by lilsagna_1



Category: Glee, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Censored Swearing, Cheerleading Coach Haggar, Counselor Adam, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Football Player Keith (Voltron), Glee AU, Glee References, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Japanese Teacher Shiro, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Principal Alfor, Rated T for Trashmouth, Song Lyrics, Swearing, Theater Nerd Allura, Theater Nerd Lance, but its there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsagna_1/pseuds/lilsagna_1
Summary: Hello! This is my first independent fanfic. Basically, it's Voltron, but the show is set in the Glee universe. Some of the main plot points follow the plotline for Glee, but most of it is my own interpretation of Voltron characters being placed in the Glee universe. I hope you enjoy it and criticism/comments are more than welcome!---Mr. Sendak, Voltron High School's former Glee Coach, has just been fired for selling drugs to students. In comes Takashi Shirogane, Voltron's Japanese Teacher, ready and eager to take on the new position. But with the Lioness' cheerleading coach, Coach Haggar, breathing down his neck, and the pressure to place at Regionals to avoid the club's defunding, will he be able to get through the next school year?Meanwhile, Keith is the quaterback of the Voltron Lions. He's not exactly popular, but gets by with his reputation as Voltron's resident "tough guy". However, when he's forced by his older brother, Shiro, to join Glee Club, his treasured reputation is at stake. As he comes to meet its members, Lance, Pidge, Allura, Hunk, and Romelle, though, he begins to learn that maybe having a "tough guy" reputation isn't worth the social constraints that comes with it.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a lil list of the characters and their roles, just cause it can get a little confusing at times

Adam - Voltron guidance counselor

Shiro - Voltron Japanese teacher and Glee Club coach

Sendak - former Voltron Glee Club Coach

Haggar - coach for Voltron's cheerleading team, aka the Lionesses

Lance - rivals Keith for the male lead of Glee Club

Pidge - computer geek and main musician of Glee Club

Hunk - kind but shy (usually background) singer of Glee Club

Allura - female lead singer in Glee Club, but still insecure

Romelle - best dancer in Glee Club

Keith - quarterback of the Voltron football team, rivals Keith for the male lead of Glee Club

Alfor - principal of Voltron High, as well as Allura's father


	2. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the most part just establishing the main characters and story. 
> 
> \---
> 
> I suggest you listen to the songs featured in the fic as you read! Here is a list of all the songs featured in this chapter, in chronological order:  
> \- Shining Star by Earth, Wind, and Fire  
> \- Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright  
> \- Bamboleo by Gipsy Kings

“So Shiro, did you hear about Sendak?” Adam questioned the Japanese teacher, making some coffee for the two of them.

“No, why?” Shiro replied to the school guidance teacher, curious. Sendak was Voltron High School’s music teacher, of whom was known for his socially awkward nature.

“Last week a student caught him selling some self-synthesized drug called ‘quintessence’ to another student. Apparently it was laced with some pretty heavy stuff, LSD, meth, some drugs not even commonly known.”

“Woah. Did he get fired?”

“Oh yeah, and sent to jail. His court hearing is in a few weeks,” Adam sat down with Shiro. “Two sugars and one spponful of cream, right?”

“Yup,” Shiro chuckled, fighting down his blush.

Shiro and Adam had been dancing around each other ever since the guidance counselor started working at the school last year. Fellow teachers and students alike knew of their infatuation with each other; everyone knew. Well, everyone except for the two staff members in question.

“So if Sendak is fired, who is going to head the Glee Club?”

“At this point no one has offered up to take over. Why? Are you interested?”

“You could call me something of a performer. I was actually a member Glee Club myself when I was in high school.”

“Really? Well, why not go for it?”

“Because Glee Club is a waste of time and a place for kids whose only talent is making a bunch of noise,” Hagger, coach of the Voltron cheerleaders, the Lionesses, stepped into the break room. 

“Oh, Hagger, always a delight to see you,” Adam rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee.

“It is, isn’t it?” Hagger smiled sharply.

Shiro turned back to Adam, “Hagger, your just scared of a little competition. I, on the other hand, am not going to back down. I’m going to Principal Altea today and I’m going to put in my application to head the Glee Club.”

“Good luck, Takashit,” Hagger strolled out of the break room.

\---

“I can’t believe this!” Lance wailed, falling onto Hunk’s shoulder.

“Oh, calm down, Lance. Your mascara is gonna run,” Pidge snarked, attempting to hide her own disappointment.

“I can’t just _calm down_! Our Glee Club is at stake. How will I ever be able to express my endless talent now?”

“You could always join community theater?” Hunk offered.

“No one at this school goes to community theater, Hunk! I need a stage where the whole school will see me!”

“I’m assuming you guys heard about Mr. Sendak, too,” Allura Altea, daughter of Principal Alfor Altea, walked up to the trio’s lunch table, Romelle Orla by her side.

“Yes! Can you believe this Allura? Is there anything your father can do about it?”

“I’m afraid not. I talked to him and he said that unless I can find a teacher to sponsor and coach us, there’s nothing he can do himself.”

Lance perked up at that. “Well that shouldn’t be too hard. We’re sure to find at least one teacher to coach us by the end of the day!”

“I don’t know. I’ve been asking around all day and not _one_ teacher has shown interest in coaching us.”

“How many have you asked?”

“At least half of the teachers in the school.”

Lance deflated, once again falling to Hunk’s sure. “I think I might take you up on your offer for community theater, Hunk.”

“Let’s not give up now! There’s still half of the school’s teachers to ask, after all,” Romelle added. 

Not biting, Lance simply pursed his lips, “I suppose.”

\---

Nervous, Shiro stepped into the principal’s office, feeling like a kid caught skipping class.

“Hello, Mr. Shirogane, please have a seat. I heard you wanted to talk to me about the Glee coach opening?”

“Yes, sir, I know I’ve never coached an extracurricular before, but I was in Glee Club in high school. We won quite a few awards. Oh! And I’ve done a few community theater productions, I played Professor Plum in-”

“You’re hired.”

“- Clue, and I must say- wait, what?”

“You’re hired, Mr. Shirogane. Students have come to me with concerns about the Glee Club’s future. Frankly, I was afraid I’d have to break the news that Glee Club was cancelled, since no other teachers seemed willing to coach it.”

“Well, thank you, Mr. Altea. I promise I’ll do my best to lead these kids.”

“I don’t doubt it. Now, sorry to kick you out, but I must ease a concerned mother. She’s worried the school’s mashed potatoes is killing her child’s brain cells,” Alfor sighed, rubbing his temple. 

“Is it?” Shiro joked.

“I don’t know. Possibly,” Alfor said straight-faced.

“Oh,” Shiro left the office hurriedly.

\---

“Allura! Allura did you see the bulletin board?!” Lance yelled down the hallway, chasing after the British beauty. 

“No? Why?”

“Auditions are up for Glee Club! Who did you get to take the job as coach?”

“No one, none of the teachers have agreed to it,” Allura tilted her head, confused.

A shocked look came across Lance’s face, but was quickly replaced with a cheery smile, “Well, it doesn’t matter. What does matter is that Glee Club is back baby!”

\---

“So what’s for dinner, big bro?” Keith walked into the kitchen.

“Nothing much, just pizza.”

“Again? That’s the third time this week and it’s only Wednesday.”

“Sorry, I’ve been a little busy getting stuff together for Glee Club.”

“So you’re really doing that? C’mon, Shiro, you’re gonna make me lose my street cred if you start coaching a frilly club like that.”

“I was in Glee Club when I was in high school, you know,” Shiro placed their plates on the table. “And it’s a lot harder than people think. The time commitment, the singing, the dancing, overall performing is just as hard as playing football. As someone whose openly gay, I would think you’d respect other people’s passions more.”

Keith crossed his feet, setting them on top of the table, huffing, “You know it’s not like that, Shiro. I don’t have a problem with the Glee Club. But I’ve built up a reputation as ‘tough guy’ at Voltron, and you, being my brother, and heading the Glee Club, could jeopardize that.”

Scowling, Shiro sat down across from the younger brother. “There’s more to life than just a reputation, Keith. Now get your feet off the table.”

Keith dropped his feet to the ground, “Sure, maybe for you. But being adopted and gay doesn’t make life as easy. If I didn’t become the ‘tough guy’ I am today, there’s no way I could be myself.”

“So is being a ‘tough guy’ really your true self now?”

Silence filled the room. Neither of them touched their food.

After awhile, Shiro spoke up, “You’re joining Glee Club.”

Keith’s eyes shot up, “What?!”

“You heard me. You need to learn how to feel comfortable expressing yourself without aggressively asserting your dominance.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “I T-posed one time-”

“I’m being serious, Keith.”

A few beats of silence passed, the two brother staring each other down. Finally, Keith stood up from the table and went to grab his jacket. “I’m going out for a drive.”

“Keith-”

The apartment door slammed and Shiro was left gaping.

\---

After driving awhile, Keith stopped at a gas station to buy a lighter. He needed a cigarette and his last lighter decided to run out of fluid at the most inopportune moment.

Once he bought his lighter, he stepped out back and lit a cigarette. His conversation with Shiro began to replay in his head, how he yelled, how he stormed out. Guilt filled his stomach, and he bit his lip, tears filling eyes. 

Suddenly, he realized how pathetic he must’ve looked, quickly wiping his face and leaning back again the wall of the gas station. 

_“You need to learn how to feel comfortable expressing yourself without aggressively asserting your dominance.”_

The words spun around in Keith’s head, and as they turned and twisted, he began to sing without even realizing it.

_“When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams will take you very far_

_But when you wish upon a dream_

_Life ain't always what it seems_

_What'd you see on a night so clear_

_In the sky so very dear”_

Unconsciously, Keith began to tap his foot to an unheard beat.

_“You're a shining star_

_No matter who you are_

_Shining bright to see_

_What you could truly be (what you could truly be)”_

He thought about what he wanted to be. Did want to be a “tough guy”? Was that what he was truly meant to be?

_“Shining star come in to view_

_Shine its watchful light on you_

_Give you strength to carry on_

_Make your body big and strong_

_Born a man child of the sun_

_Saw my work had just begun”_

Visions entered his head, and next thing Keith knew, he was on a stage, singing to a crowd of people.

_“Found I had to stand alone_

_Bless it now I've got my own_

_So, if you find yourself in need_

_Why don't you listen to these words of heed_

_Be a giant grain of sand_

_Words of wisdom, yes I can”_

Confidence filled his soul, and the crowd cheered his name.

_“You're a shining star_

_No matter who you are_

_Shining bright to see_

_What you could truly be”_

He spun in place, and began to moonwalk along the wall next to him, along the crowd of people reaching for him.

_“You're a shining star_

_No matter who you are_

_Shining bright to see_

_What you could truly be”_

His hips swung side to side, his fingers snapped to the imaginary beat.

_“You're a shining star_

_No matter who you are_

_Shining bright to see_

_What you could truly be”_

The vision gradually fizzled away, and he leaned back against the wall, his foot still tapping persistently.

_“Shining star for you to see_

_What your life can truly be_

_Shining star for you to see_

_What your life can truly be_

_Shining star for you to see_

_What your life can truly be”_

Finally, Keith’s foot rested, and he let the final note resonate through the empty air.

“That’s quite a pair of pipes you have there.”

Keith jumped, the peaceful atmosphere around him shattering. “What the f---, man? How long have you been there?”

“Oh I work here. I just came out the back to take out the trash. Before that, though, I could hear you through the door.”

“Oh,” Keith met the guy’s eyes, and was stunned to silence. They were the bluest eyes he’d ever seen before in his life; a kin to the ocean.

“Hey, aren’t you Keith Kogane? Quarterback of the Voltron Lions?”

With that Keith was shaken out of his stupor. How did this guy know his name?

“How do you know my name?”

“There’s no need to get so defensive, I go to Voltron so I’ve just seen you around,” the guy frowned, sauntering over to the trash to throw a couple bags away. 

Keith began to panic, if this guy went to Voltron it might get around that he’s some softy singing the blues behind a gas station. There’s no telling what the other guys on the football team might do.

When the guy turned around, Keith grabbed him by the collar and growled in his face, “If you tell anyone about what you just witnessed, I’ll make sure those pretty blue eyes of yours turn so black you’ll have to ice them for a week!”

“Pretty? Are you trying to _hit_ on me?” the guy batted his eyes with a smug smile, unfazed by Keith’s aggression.

The man himself was either unamused or totally oblivious to the guy’s play on words. “What? I’m threatening you! If you think I’m kidding, I won't be afraid to do it right now!”

“Look man, don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your little ‘singing secret’. I don’t see why you’re so ashamed of it, though, plenty of girls go for musicians.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t lose my reputation for it. Besides, girls aren’t my type.”

“Oh really? Well, I can’t say the same. Although I’m not just limited to girls, guys are my type, too. Especially musicians,” the guy winks.

Keith refuses to blush for such lame flirtations, shaking his head, “Well I’m not a musician. So don’t go telling people I am.”

The guy rolls his eyes. “Whatever. But just so you know, you’re not going to win over any guys by being such a coward. Honestly, it’s weird how you’re so open about being gay but not about being musically inclined.”

“Well being gay won’t make you look as weak as dancing and singing around like some theater geek will.”

“And being bullied into hiding your passions will?”

Keith looked away, not finding any argument to refute the guy’s claims.

The guy shook his head. “That’s what I thought,” he sighed and headed back into the gas station. 

Dejected and brooding, Keith climbed back onto his motorcycle and headed home.

\---

“So, Hunkie monkey, what are you auditioning with today?” Lance hopped into the auditorium, plopping down next to his best friend.

“I’m between September by Earth, Wind, and Fire and Happy by Pharrel Williams,” Hunk replied, thoughtful. “What do you think I should do?”

“Well, both show off your airy but tender vocals, while highlighting your bubbly personality,” Lance mused. “But I think September is your best bet. The vocal range is a little wider, but I definitely think you could pull it off, so it’ll help you show off.”

Hunk nodded, “Okay, thanks. What about you? What song are you doing?”

“Well I plan on showing off my bilingual singing, so I’m going with a classic Spanish song, with a bit of flamenco~,” Lance answered with a shimmy. “Oh look! Allura’s going up for her audition!”

“Hello, please state your name and the song you’ll be singing today,” Shiro announced with a smile.

“My name is Allura Altea and I’ll be singing Hallelujah in the style of Rufus Wainwright.”

_“I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?”_

Romelle entered the auditorium, sitting down next to Lance, enraptured by Allura.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” she spoke softly.

Lance looked in the blonde’s direction, eyebrow raised.

“I mean!” the girl whisper-yelled. “As a singer! She’s a beautiful singer, isn’t she? Ha ha…”

Rolling his eyes with a sigh, Lance turned back to Allura with a frown.

_“Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah”_

An elbow nudged Lance suddenly, and he turned to look at Hunk.

“What?” Lance whispered.

“Why are you frowning? Are you that bent up about the competition?” Hunk whispered back incredulously.

“No, I just…” Lance glanced back up at Allura.

_“Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah”_

Lance looked back at Hunk, “... she’s playing it safe. You and I both know she can do better than that. So why is she holding herself back?”

The suspicious look on Hunk’s face disappeared and he peered up at Allura with a confused face. “Hmmm… I don’t know.”

“Maybe I've been here before

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you”

Unconsciously, Lance’s leg began to shake. _Why is Allura holding back with this new coach? Did something happen?_

_“Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah”_

“Okay, I’m going to have to stop you there for time,” Shiro interrupted, stopping the music. “Great job! Next!”

Allura nodded and walked down to the audience, taking a seat next to Romelle. Hesitantly, Lance opened his mouth to speak-

“Lance McClain! You’re up next!”

He looked up at Shiro, who gave him a warm smile. With one last glance at Allura, and a thumbs up from Hunk, Lance headed up to the stage.

“You know the drill, name and song, please.”

“My name is Lance McClain-”

A jarring sound entered the auditorium as someone ran through the door, heaving. 

“Sorry I’m late-”

“Really, Keith? Ugh, just sit down with the others and wait for me to call your name,” Shiro grumbled.

A red blush engulfed Keith’s face and he found an empty spot by Hunk to sit. When he looked up the stage, he met blue eyes.

The same blue eyes from the night before at the gas station, filled with shock and a little bit of annoyance.

“Sorry for the interruption, Mr. McClain, please continue.”

Lance branded his face with an overly cheerful smile, “Oh, it’s no problem. As I was saying, my name is Lance McClain-”

 _Lance McClain._ Keith burned the name into his memory.

“- and I’ll be singing Bamboleo by Gipsy Kings.”

“Alright, the stage is yours.”

With an air of fierce confidence, Lance moved into a dancing first position, with a firm nod to begin his music.

As the music began to play, Lance’s hips began to snap, his feet making swift, calculated movements. The crowd was small, but the Latino relished in their stares. They hadn’t even heard his voice yet. 

Then he began to sing.

_“Ese amor llega asi de esta manera_

_No tiene la culpa_

_Caballo de danza vana_

_Porque es muy despreciado por eso_

_No te perdona llorar”_

Lance’s phone was deep and breathy, with a saucy bravado to it. It gave everyone goosebumps, and sent shivers down Keith spine.

_“Ese amor llega asi esta manera_

_No tiene la culpa_

_Amor de compra y venta_

_Amor de en el pasado”_

As if they could, Lance’s feet began to somehow move faster, his fingers snapping in rhythm to the music.

_“Bem, bem bem bem, bem bem bem_

_Bem, bem bem bem, bem bem bem”_

From the back, Pidge suddenly made her presence known with a loud “AYYY!”

_“Bamboleo bambolea_

_Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir así”_

Keith’s eyes widened, mouth dropping, as the boy’s body moved fluidly, as if it was made of music.

_“Bamboleo bambolea_

_Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir así”_

Lance began walking off the stage, continuing to sing as he walked up to the group Keith was sitting with.

_“No tienes perdón de Dios”_

He grabbed a silver-haired girl’s hand pulling her up into a salsa.

_“Tú eres mi vida la fortuna del destino”_

Leaving her, Lance pulled another blonde girl from her chair, pushing her over to dance with the girl he left.

_“En el destino del desamparado_

_Lo mismo ya que ayer_

_Lo mismo soy yo”_

A large guy Keith was sitting near stood up and began to dance with Lance, the two switching from various Latino moves.

_“No te encuentro el abandon'_

_Eres imposible no te encuentro de verdad_

_Por eso un día no encuentro si de nada”_

Inevitabley, Lance moved on, and Keith feared the boy may force him from his seat. However, he simply winked and ran back to the girl who cheered him on earlier. Keith couldn’t tell if he was relieved or disappointed.

_“Lo mismo ya que ayer_

_Lo pienso en ti”_

Lance then picked up the petite girl, spinning her around as everyone accept for Keith sang along,

_“Bamboleo bambolea_

_Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir así_

_Bamboleo bambolea_

_Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir así”_

Then, Lance ran up back to the stage, dragging the girl along with him. Everyone in the audience, besides Keith, followed, and formed a circle around Lance as he belted out the chorus one more time.

_“Bamboleo bambolea_

_Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir así_

_Bamboleo bambolea_

_Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir asííííííííííí”_

\---

Once everyone auditioned, Shiro stood up, applauding them all, “You all did great guys! It’s my honor to tell you that all of you made it into Glee Club. Our first rehearsal is next Monday. Get some rest and see you next week!”

Romelle and Hunk immediately squealed, grasping each other’s hands and jumping up and down. Next to them, Allura and Lance leaped right into discussions about potential numbers for them to do together.

Meanwhile, Keith sat back and watched the four celebrate, still apprehensive about his own membership into the club.

“What’s the matter, Keith? Not gonna celebrate?” Keith heard a snarky voice snip behind him.

He turned to find the petite girl Lance picked up earlier, remembering that when she went up to audition she called herself Pidge. She had short, wild, dirty-blonde hair, and seemed to have the fashion sense of a fifth-grade boy. He studied her.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Oh, they don’t need me to join in on their fun. I’m just here to make sure they don’t kill each other.”

“They seem happy right now.”

“Key words: Right now. Trust me, once they get into competition mode, things can get pretty feisty. And fast,” Pidge stepped closer to Keith. “And just so you know, Keith Kogane, I’ve heard about you. I know your the resident ‘Mr. Tough Guy’ of Voltron High. Let me make one thing clear, though: if you so much as think about hurting anyone in this club, I will make your life a living hell. I have special connections, so there wouldn’t be any issue in ruining any reputation you’ve built up for yourself here. Got it?”

Keith nodded his head vigorously. This girl was more intimidating than any tackling linebacker he’d had to play against. 

Pleased, Pidge turned on her heel to head out. “Oh yeah, one more thing,” she called back to Keith once more. “Welcome to Glee Club, Kogane.”

Pidge walked out of the auditorium, a smirk on her face, leaving Keith frightened and confused.

\---

“Alright, everyone! Let’s quite down and begin discussing what music genres we want to feature in our group,” Shiro settled everyone at the first rehearsal. “Why don’t we go around and say which genres we all specialize in? Allura, you want to go first?”

“Oh, um, okay,” Allura thought for a moment. “I suppose my best genres are musical theater and pop, as well as a little bit of soul.”

“Okay, let’s go down the line then. So Romelle? What about you?”

Romelle sat next to Allura, a bashful look on her face. “Well, as you know from my audition, my talent isn’t really singing. I’m more of a dancer.”

“That’s fine, why don’t you tell us what styles of dance you specialize in?”

“Um… well I guess I’m good at any type of dancing. I do some ballet, contemporary, hip hop… Oh! And I’m really good at tap dancing. I can do a little bit of ballroom and jazz dancing, as well.”

“Nice. And Lance, you can do some dancing, too, right? Why don’t you tell us your dancing a singing styles?”

“As far as dancing goes, I can do just about any Latino dance style, as well as a little bit of hip hop. My range in singing genres is much more extensive, though,” Lance brags. “Obviously Hispanic singing, and rap, and I can do moderately well with pop and soul. I also have a little bit of experience in blues and musical theater.”

“Wow, you certainly weren’t lying when you said extensive,” Shiro said with a chuckle. “On to you, Hunk.”

“I guess my best genres would be soul, and R&B, as well as funk,” Hunk stated with a gentle smile. “Name any Earth, Wind, and Fire song, and I’ve gotcha. I can also do some beat-boxing basic rap, too.”

Shiro nodded, smiling back, “Sounds good. And you, Pidge?”

“As everyone knows, I’m better at composing music than singing, so obviously my talent lies in electronic and some classical. I suppose I could be a good backup singer.”

“That’s right, you composed a song onstage for your audition, didn’t you? That was quite impressive,” Shiro acknowledged. “Well, last but not least, Keith. What genres do you specialize in?”

“I don’t know,” Keith dismissed with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Keith,” Shiro glared at him, an edge to his voice.

“Ugh! Fine,” Keith rolled his eyes, huffing. “I guess… classic rock. Maybe some punk rock and country.”

Shiro’s glare was replaced with an easy smile. “That’s great! It sounds like we have a nice range of vocals here. Now, I there was another little idea I had for our Glee Club. What do you guys think of giving us a new name?”

Romelle, Allura, Lance, and Hunk began to murmur, while Pidge and Keith sat back on their phones. 

“Well, we should definitely do something lion-related. Just to keep up the school spirit, dontcha think?” Lance speculated.

The four of them, as well as Shiro, wore thoughtful looks on their faces.

A voice suddenly piped up, “What about the Pride?”

Six pairs of eyes turned to Keith, shocked by his input.

“Just… you know... cause a pack of lions is called a ‘pride’? And I’m pretty sure everyone here is in some way part of the LGBT community, either as an ally or actually LGBT. So like… Pride month, right?”

After a few more beats of silence, Lance cheered, “That’s it! It’s perfect!”

Everyone followed up with their own reactions, nodding their heads a murmuring approvals.

“Alrighty, then,” Shiro announced with a beaming smile, writing the new name on the board. “We are now Voltron High’s new Glee Club: The Pride!”

The intercom suddenly crackled, and Principal Altea’s voice sounded above them all, “Takashi Shirgane to the Principal’s office, please. Again, Takashi Shirogane to the Principal’s office.”

The classroom went silent as they all stared at Shiro, their faces that of utter confusion, with some nervousness.

“I’ll…” Shiro started, looking around the room. “Be right back.”

Everyone watches Shiro leave, looking worried.

\---

“I’m sorry, Mr. Shirogane, my hands are tied,” Alfor shook his head solemnly.

“But Glee Club never had this issue before!” Shiro pleaded.

“That because Hagger, here,” Alfor gestured over to the cheerleader coach standing behind him. “Just brought the issue to my attention.”

Hagger smiled anything but sweetly when Shiro looked up at her. “I’m only trying to advocate for fairness among our extracurricular activities.”

Shiro turned back to Alfor, scooting closer to the principal’s desk, “What is she holding over your head?” Alfor bit his lip.

Hagger leaned over to Shiro, placing a hand on the desk with a look of disgust, “Really, Shiro? Stooping so low as to accuse me of blackmail?” she spat. “Like I said, it’s only fair. Your budget should only be determined based on how successful your club actually is.”

“Look at my beautiful Lionesses,” Hagger purred, caressing a trophy and picture of the cheerleading team on a nearby shelf. “They’ve brought in five consecutive national first place trophies. Don’t you think they are a little more deserving of a bigger budget given such triumphs?”

Shiro was drawn to silence, turning his eyes to the floor. Both him and Alfor missed Hagger’s spiteful and victorious grin.

“You know how much this pains me, Mr. Shirogane,” Alfor lamented. “My own daughter is in your club, but like Haggar said, this is only fair to her and the rest of the school’s extracurriculars. So, given a partial budget, if your Glee Club-”

“The Pride,” Shiro interjected.

“- The Pride, is able to place at regionals, then you all will be granted a full budget. Understood?”

“Understood,” Shiro surrendered, and left the office without another word.

\---

“This isn’t fair!” Lance shouted. “Shiro, you we’re in Glee Club, you know that a club this involved deserves a full budget.”

“I do know, Lance, but there’s nothing to be done. Principal Altea has spoken.”

Allura bristled in her seat, a look of guilt washing over her.

“Allura, please,” Lance begged her. “Please get your father to reconsider. Maybe he’ll listen to you.”

“No, Lance,” Shiro discouraged. “We’re not going to let Allura hold the weight of the club on her shoulders. This a burden we will all have to overcome, and we’re not going to let one person feel responsible for fixing it.”

Lance sunk down into his seat, crossing his arms.

Shiro looked around the room at the mournful faces. “Look, guys, I know this may seem impossible. But on audition day last week, I witnessed some powerful musical talent from all of you. We have powerful voices, smooth dancers, and crafty musicians. While it may be a long, hard journey to place at regionals, I still believe you can do it. You will have to believe in yourselves, first, though.”

The six of them we’re doubtful, but began to perk up.

“Shiro’s right.”

Once again, all the heads turned to Keith.

“I know I’m not really one of you guys, and to be honest I wasn’t sure I even wanted to join this Glee Club anyways,” Keith looked up at them all, eventually focusing on Lance. “But I realized I was being a coward. I was just conforming to the expectations other people created for me. If I really want to be seen as a ‘tough guy’, what better than to prove it by showing I can still be badass while singing a show tune?”

“That’s cool and all,” Pidge leveled her eye with Keith. “But how exactly is this a pep talk for us and not just for yourself?”

“My point is,” Keith pushed. “We can be tough together. Just because no one else in this school believes in us doesn’t mean we should just give up. Once we bring back a trophy from sectionals, and then regionals, nobody in this school will think twice about our talent. We’ll be celebrities. We’ll be validated, not only to them, but to ourselves.”

“I may be new to this club, but I’m not gonna lie, I was really impressed with your auditions,” Keith turned back to Shiro. “Don’t let that talent go to waste.”

Shiro shrugged, placing both hands on his hips. “I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Shiro checked the lock up on the wall. “It seems we’re out of time for the day. I’ll see you guys back here tomorrow, and we’ll discuss the first project I’ll have for you guys. Later everyone!”

As everyone collected their bags to head out, Lance walked over to Keith. “Not a musician, huh?”

Keith shook his head, “Not yet. I’m sure you could fix that, though.”

Lance laughed, “Yeah, hit me up anytime you want to do some vocal exercises. Later Keith.”

Once everyone was gone, Shiro walked up to Keith, curious, “What was that about?”

Keith just smirked as he began to walk out of the classroom as he responded vaguely, “Nothing.”

\--- **Chapter 1**

“So Shiro, did you hear about Sendak?” Adam questioned the Japanese teacher, making some coffee for the two of them.

“No, why?” Shiro replied to the school guidance teacher, curious. Sendak was Voltron High School’s music teacher, of whom was known for his socially awkward nature.

“Last week a student caught him selling some self-synthesized drug called ‘quintessence’ to another student. Apparently it was laced with some pretty heavy stuff, LSD, meth, some drugs not even commonly known.”

“Woah. Did he get fired?”

“Oh yeah, and sent to jail. His court hearing is in a few weeks,” Adam sat down with Shiro. “Two sugars and one spponful of cream, right?”

“Yup,” Shiro chuckled, fighting down his blush.

Shiro and Adam had been dancing around each other ever since the guidance counselor started working at the school last year. Fellow teachers and students alike knew of their infatuation with each other; everyone knew. Well, everyone except for the two staff members in question.

“So if Sendak is fired, who is going to head the Glee Club?”

“At this point no one has offered up to take over. Why? Are you interested?”

“You could call me something of a performer. I was actually a member Glee Club myself when I was in high school.”

“Really? Well, why not go for it?”

“Because Glee Club is a waste of time and a place for kids whose only talent is making a bunch of noise,” Hagger, coach of the Voltron cheerleaders, the Lionesses, stepped into the break room. 

“Oh, Hagger, always a delight to see you,” Adam rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee.

“It is, isn’t it?” Hagger smiled sharply.

Shiro turned back to Adam, “Hagger, your just scared of a little competition. I, on the other hand, am not going to back down. I’m going to Principal Altea today and I’m going to put in my application to head the Glee Club.”

“Good luck, Takashit,” Hagger strolled out of the break room.

\---

“I can’t believe this!” Lance wailed, falling onto Hunk’s shoulder.

“Oh, calm down, Lance. Your mascara is gonna run,” Pidge snarked, attempting to hide her own disappointment.

“I can’t just _calm down_! Our Glee Club is at stake. How will I ever be able to express my endless talent now?”

“You could always join community theater?” Hunk offered.

“No one at this school goes to community theater, Hunk! I need a stage where the whole school will see me!”

“I’m assuming you guys heard about Mr. Sendak, too,” Allura Altea, daughter of Principal Alfor Altea, walked up to the trio’s lunch table, Romelle Orla by her side.

“Yes! Can you believe this Allura? Is there anything your father can do about it?”

“I’m afraid not. I talked to him and he said that unless I can find a teacher to sponsor and coach us, there’s nothing he can do himself.”

Lance perked up at that. “Well that shouldn’t be too hard. We’re sure to find at least one teacher to coach us by the end of the day!”

“I don’t know. I’ve been asking around all day and not _one_ teacher has shown interest in coaching us.”

“How many have you asked?”

“At least half of the teachers in the school.”

Lance deflated, once again falling to Hunk’s sure. “I think I might take you up on your offer for community theater, Hunk.”

“Let’s not give up now! There’s still half of the school’s teachers to ask, after all,” Romelle added. 

Not biting, Lance simply pursed his lips, “I suppose.”

\---

Nervous, Shiro stepped into the principal’s office, feeling like a kid caught skipping class.

“Hello, Mr. Shirogane, please have a seat. I heard you wanted to talk to me about the Glee coach opening?”

“Yes, sir, I know I’ve never coached an extracurricular before, but I was in Glee Club in high school. We won quite a few awards. Oh! And I’ve done a few community theater productions, I played Professor Plum in-”

“You’re hired.”

“- Clue, and I must say- wait, what?”

“You’re hired, Mr. Shirogane. Students have come to me with concerns about the Glee Club’s future. Frankly, I was afraid I’d have to break the news that Glee Club was cancelled, since no other teachers seemed willing to coach it.”

“Well, thank you, Mr. Altea. I promise I’ll do my best to lead these kids.”

“I don’t doubt it. Now, sorry to kick you out, but I must ease a concerned mother. She’s worried the school’s mashed potatoes is killing her child’s brain cells,” Alfor sighed, rubbing his temple. 

“Is it?” Shiro joked.

“I don’t know. Possibly,” Alfor said straight-faced.

“Oh,” Shiro left the office hurriedly.

\---

“Allura! Allura did you see the bulletin board?!” Lance yelled down the hallway, chasing after the British beauty. 

“No? Why?”

“Auditions are up for Glee Club! Who did you get to take the job as coach?”

“No one, none of the teachers have agreed to it,” Allura tilted her head, confused.

A shocked look came across Lance’s face, but was quickly replaced with a cheery smile, “Well, it doesn’t matter. What does matter is that Glee Club is back baby!”

\---

“So what’s for dinner, big bro?” Keith walked into the kitchen.

“Nothing much, just pizza.”

“Again? That’s the third time this week and it’s only Wednesday.”

“Sorry, I’ve been a little busy getting stuff together for Glee Club.”

“So you’re really doing that? C’mon, Shiro, you’re gonna make me lose my street cred if you start coaching a frilly club like that.”

“I was in Glee Club when I was in high school, you know,” Shiro placed their plates on the table. “And it’s a lot harder than people think. The time commitment, the singing, the dancing, overall performing is just as hard as playing football. As someone whose openly gay, I would think you’d respect other people’s passions more.”

Keith crossed his feet, setting them on top of the table, huffing, “You know it’s not like that, Shiro. I don’t have a problem with the Glee Club. But I’ve built up a reputation as ‘tough guy’ at Voltron, and you, being my brother, and heading the Glee Club, could jeopardize that.”

Scowling, Shiro sat down across from the younger brother. “There’s more to life than just a reputation, Keith. Now get your feet off the table.”

Keith dropped his feet to the ground, “Sure, maybe for you. But being adopted and gay doesn’t make life as easy. If I didn’t become the ‘tough guy’ I am today, there’s no way I could be myself.”

“So is being a ‘tough guy’ really your true self now?”

Silence filled the room. Neither of them touched their food.

After awhile, Shiro spoke up, “You’re joining Glee Club.”

Keith’s eyes shot up, “What?!”

“You heard me. You need to learn how to feel comfortable expressing yourself without aggressively asserting your dominance.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “I T-posed one time-”

“I’m being serious, Keith.”

A few beats of silence passed, the two brother staring each other down. Finally, Keith stood up from the table and went to grab his jacket. “I’m going out for a drive.”

“Keith-”

The apartment door slammed and Shiro was left gaping.

\---

After driving awhile, Keith stopped at a gas station to buy a lighter. He needed a cigarette and his last lighter decided to run out of fluid at the most inopportune moment.

Once he bought his lighter, he stepped out back and lit a cigarette. His conversation with Shiro began to replay in his head, how he yelled, how he stormed out. Guilt filled his stomach, and he bit his lip, tears filling eyes. 

Suddenly, he realized how pathetic he must’ve looked, quickly wiping his face and leaning back again the wall of the gas station. 

_“You need to learn how to feel comfortable expressing yourself without aggressively asserting your dominance.”_

The words spun around in Keith’s head, and as they turned and twisted, he began to sing without even realizing it.

_“When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams will take you very far_

_But when you wish upon a dream_

_Life ain't always what it seems_

_What'd you see on a night so clear_

_In the sky so very dear”_

Unconsciously, Keith began to tap his foot to an unheard beat.

_“You're a shining star_

_No matter who you are_

_Shining bright to see_

_What you could truly be (what you could truly be)”_

He thought about what he wanted to be. Did want to be a “tough guy”? Was that what he was truly meant to be?

_“Shining star come in to view_

_Shine its watchful light on you_

_Give you strength to carry on_

_Make your body big and strong_

_Born a man child of the sun_

_Saw my work had just begun”_

Visions entered his head, and next thing Keith knew, he was on a stage, singing to a crowd of people.

_“Found I had to stand alone_

_Bless it now I've got my own_

_So, if you find yourself in need_

_Why don't you listen to these words of heed_

_Be a giant grain of sand_

_Words of wisdom, yes I can”_

Confidence filled his soul, and the crowd cheered his name.

_“You're a shining star_

_No matter who you are_

_Shining bright to see_

_What you could truly be”_

He spun in place, and began to moonwalk along the wall next to him, along the crowd of people reaching for him.

_“You're a shining star_

_No matter who you are_

_Shining bright to see_

_What you could truly be”_

His hips swung side to side, his fingers snapped to the imaginary beat.

_“You're a shining star_

_No matter who you are_

_Shining bright to see_

_What you could truly be”_

The vision gradually fizzled away, and he leaned back against the wall, his foot still tapping persistently.

_“Shining star for you to see_

_What your life can truly be_

_Shining star for you to see_

_What your life can truly be_

_Shining star for you to see_

_What your life can truly be”_

Finally, Keith’s foot rested, and he let the final note resonate through the empty air.

“That’s quite a pair of pipes you have there.”

Keith jumped, the peaceful atmosphere around him shattering. “What the f---, man? How long have you been there?”

“Oh I work here. I just came out the back to take out the trash. Before that, though, I could hear you through the door.”

“Oh,” Keith met the guy’s eyes, and was stunned to silence. They were the bluest eyes he’d ever seen before in his life; a kin to the ocean.

“Hey, aren’t you Keith Kogane? Quarterback of the Voltron Lions?”

With that Keith was shaken out of his stupor. How did this guy know his name?

“How do you know my name?”

“There’s no need to get so defensive, I go to Voltron so I’ve just seen you around,” the guy frowned, sauntering over to the trash to throw a couple bags away. 

Keith began to panic, if this guy went to Voltron it might get around that he’s some softy singing the blues behind a gas station. There’s no telling what the other guys on the football team might do.

When the guy turned around, Keith grabbed him by the collar and growled in his face, “If you tell anyone about what you just witnessed, I’ll make sure those pretty blue eyes of yours turn so black you’ll have to ice them for a week!”

“Pretty? Are you trying to _hit_ on me?” the guy batted his eyes with a smug smile, unfazed by Keith’s aggression.

The man himself was either unamused or totally oblivious to the guy’s play on words. “What? I’m threatening you! If you think I’m kidding, I won't be afraid to do it right now!”

“Look man, don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your little ‘singing secret’. I don’t see why you’re so ashamed of it, though, plenty of girls go for musicians.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t lose my reputation for it. Besides, girls aren’t my type.”

“Oh really? Well, I can’t say the same. Although I’m not just limited to girls, guys are my type, too. Especially musicians,” the guy winks.

Keith refuses to blush for such lame flirtations, shaking his head, “Well I’m not a musician. So don’t go telling people I am.”

The guy rolls his eyes. “Whatever. But just so you know, you’re not going to win over any guys by being such a coward. Honestly, it’s weird how you’re so open about being gay but not about being musically inclined.”

“Well being gay won’t make you look as weak as dancing and singing around like some theater geek will.”

“And being bullied into hiding your passions will?”

Keith looked away, not finding any argument to refute the guy’s claims.

The guy shook his head. “That’s what I thought,” he sighed and headed back into the gas station. 

Dejected and brooding, Keith climbed back onto his motorcycle and headed home.

\---

“So, Hunkie monkey, what are you auditioning with today?” Lance hopped into the auditorium, plopping down next to his best friend.

“I’m between September by Earth, Wind, and Fire and Happy by Pharrel Williams,” Hunk replied, thoughtful. “What do you think I should do?”

“Well, both show off your airy but tender vocals, while highlighting your bubbly personality,” Lance mused. “But I think September is your best bet. The vocal range is a little wider, but I definitely think you could pull it off, so it’ll help you show off.”

Hunk nodded, “Okay, thanks. What about you? What song are you doing?”

“Well I plan on showing off my bilingual singing, so I’m going with a classic Spanish song, with a bit of flamenco~,” Lance answered with a shimmy. “Oh look! Allura’s going up for her audition!”

“Hello, please state your name and the song you’ll be singing today,” Shiro announced with a smile.

“My name is Allura Altea and I’ll be singing Hallelujah in the style of Rufus Wainwright.”

_“I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?”_

Romelle entered the auditorium, sitting down next to Lance, enraptured by Allura.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” she spoke softly.

Lance looked in the blonde’s direction, eyebrow raised.

“I mean!” the girl whisper-yelled. “As a singer! She’s a beautiful singer, isn’t she? Ha ha…”

Rolling his eyes with a sigh, Lance turned back to Allura with a frown.

_“Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah”_

An elbow nudged Lance suddenly, and he turned to look at Hunk.

“What?” Lance whispered.

“Why are you frowning? Are you that bent up about the competition?” Hunk whispered back incredulously.

“No, I just…” Lance glanced back up at Allura.

_“Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah”_

Lance looked back at Hunk, “... she’s playing it safe. You and I both know she can do better than that. So why is she holding herself back?”

The suspicious look on Hunk’s face disappeared and he peered up at Allura with a confused face. “Hmmm… I don’t know.”

“Maybe I've been here before

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you”

Unconsciously, Lance’s leg began to shake. _Why is Allura holding back with this new coach? Did something happen?_

_“Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah”_

“Okay, I’m going to have to stop you there for time,” Shiro interrupted, stopping the music. “Great job! Next!”

Allura nodded and walked down to the audience, taking a seat next to Romelle. Hesitantly, Lance opened his mouth to speak-

“Lance McClain! You’re up next!”

He looked up at Shiro, who gave him a warm smile. With one last glance at Allura, and a thumbs up from Hunk, Lance headed up to the stage.

“You know the drill, name and song, please.”

“My name is Lance McClain-”

A jarring sound entered the auditorium as someone ran through the door, heaving. 

“Sorry I’m late-”

“Really, Keith? Ugh, just sit down with the others and wait for me to call your name,” Shiro grumbled.

A red blush engulfed Keith’s face and he found an empty spot by Hunk to sit. When he looked up the stage, he met blue eyes.

The same blue eyes from the night before at the gas station, filled with shock and a little bit of annoyance.

“Sorry for the interruption, Mr. McClain, please continue.”

Lance branded his face with an overly cheerful smile, “Oh, it’s no problem. As I was saying, my name is Lance McClain-”

 _Lance McClain._ Keith burned the name into his memory.

“- and I’ll be singing Bamboleo by Gipsy Kings.”

“Alright, the stage is yours.”

With an air of fierce confidence, Lance moved into a dancing first position, with a firm nod to begin his music.

As the music began to play, Lance’s hips began to snap, his feet making swift, calculated movements. The crowd was small, but the Latino relished in their stares. They hadn’t even heard his voice yet. 

Then he began to sing.

_“Ese amor llega asi de esta manera_

_No tiene la culpa_

_Caballo de danza vana_

_Porque es muy despreciado por eso_

_No te perdona llorar”_

Lance’s phone was deep and breathy, with a saucy bravado to it. It gave everyone goosebumps, and sent shivers down Keith spine.

_“Ese amor llega asi esta manera_

_No tiene la culpa_

_Amor de compra y venta_

_Amor de en el pasado”_

As if they could, Lance’s feet began to somehow move faster, his fingers snapping in rhythm to the music.

_“Bem, bem bem bem, bem bem bem_

_Bem, bem bem bem, bem bem bem”_

From the back, Pidge suddenly made her presence known with a loud “AYYY!”

_“Bamboleo bambolea_

_Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir así”_

Keith’s eyes widened, mouth dropping, as the boy’s body moved fluidly, as if it was made of music.

_“Bamboleo bambolea_

_Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir así”_

Lance began walking off the stage, continuing to sing as he walked up to the group Keith was sitting with.

_“No tienes perdón de Dios”_

He grabbed a silver-haired girl’s hand pulling her up into a salsa.

_“Tú eres mi vida la fortuna del destino”_

Leaving her, Lance pulled another blonde girl from her chair, pushing her over to dance with the girl he left.

_“En el destino del desamparado_

_Lo mismo ya que ayer_

_Lo mismo soy yo”_

A large guy Keith was sitting near stood up and began to dance with Lance, the two switching from various Latino moves.

_“No te encuentro el abandon'_

_Eres imposible no te encuentro de verdad_

_Por eso un día no encuentro si de nada”_

Inevitabley, Lance moved on, and Keith feared the boy may force him from his seat. However, he simply winked and ran back to the girl who cheered him on earlier. Keith couldn’t tell if he was relieved or disappointed.

_“Lo mismo ya que ayer_

_Lo pienso en ti”_

Lance then picked up the petite girl, spinning her around as everyone accept for Keith sang along,

_“Bamboleo bambolea_

_Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir así_

_Bamboleo bambolea_

_Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir así”_

Then, Lance ran up back to the stage, dragging the girl along with him. Everyone in the audience, besides Keith, followed, and formed a circle around Lance as he belted out the chorus one more time.

_“Bamboleo bambolea_

_Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir así_

_Bamboleo bambolea_

_Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir asííííííííííí”_

\---

Once everyone auditioned, Shiro stood up, applauding them all, “You all did great guys! It’s my honor to tell you that all of you made it into Glee Club. Our first rehearsal is next Monday. Get some rest and see you next week!”

Romelle and Hunk immediately squealed, grasping each other’s hands and jumping up and down. Next to them, Allura and Lance leaped right into discussions about potential numbers for them to do together.

Meanwhile, Keith sat back and watched the four celebrate, still apprehensive about his own membership into the club.

“What’s the matter, Keith? Not gonna celebrate?” Keith heard a snarky voice snip behind him.

He turned to find the petite girl Lance picked up earlier, remembering that when she went up to audition she called herself Pidge. She had short, wild, dirty-blonde hair, and seemed to have the fashion sense of a fifth-grade boy. He studied her.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Oh, they don’t need me to join in on their fun. I’m just here to make sure they don’t kill each other.”

“They seem happy right now.”

“Key words: Right now. Trust me, once they get into competition mode, things can get pretty feisty. And fast,” Pidge stepped closer to Keith. “And just so you know, Keith Kogane, I’ve heard about you. I know your the resident ‘Mr. Tough Guy’ of Voltron High. Let me make one thing clear, though: if you so much as think about hurting anyone in this club, I will make your life a living hell. I have special connections, so there wouldn’t be any issue in ruining any reputation you’ve built up for yourself here. Got it?”

Keith nodded his head vigorously. This girl was more intimidating than any tackling linebacker he’d had to play against. 

Pleased, Pidge turned on her heel to head out. “Oh yeah, one more thing,” she called back to Keith once more. “Welcome to Glee Club, Kogane.”

Pidge walked out of the auditorium, a smirk on her face, leaving Keith frightened and confused.

\---

“Alright, everyone! Let’s quite down and begin discussing what music genres we want to feature in our group,” Shiro settled everyone at the first rehearsal. “Why don’t we go around and say which genres we all specialize in? Allura, you want to go first?”

“Oh, um, okay,” Allura thought for a moment. “I suppose my best genres are musical theater and pop, as well as a little bit of soul.”

“Okay, let’s go down the line then. So Romelle? What about you?”

Romelle sat next to Allura, a bashful look on her face. “Well, as you know from my audition, my talent isn’t really singing. I’m more of a dancer.”

“That’s fine, why don’t you tell us what styles of dance you specialize in?”

“Um… well I guess I’m good at any type of dancing. I do some ballet, contemporary, hip hop… Oh! And I’m really good at tap dancing. I can do a little bit of ballroom and jazz dancing, as well.”

“Nice. And Lance, you can do some dancing, too, right? Why don’t you tell us your dancing a singing styles?”

“As far as dancing goes, I can do just about any Latino dance style, as well as a little bit of hip hop. My range in singing genres is much more extensive, though,” Lance brags. “Obviously Hispanic singing, and rap, and I can do moderately well with pop and soul. I also have a little bit of experience in blues and musical theater.”

“Wow, you certainly weren’t lying when you said extensive,” Shiro said with a chuckle. “On to you, Hunk.”

“I guess my best genres would be soul, and R&B, as well as funk,” Hunk stated with a gentle smile. “Name any Earth, Wind, and Fire song, and I’ve gotcha. I can also do some beat-boxing basic rap, too.”

Shiro nodded, smiling back, “Sounds good. And you, Pidge?”

“As everyone knows, I’m better at composing music than singing, so obviously my talent lies in electronic and some classical. I suppose I could be a good backup singer.”

“That’s right, you composed a song onstage for your audition, didn’t you? That was quite impressive,” Shiro acknowledged. “Well, last but not least, Keith. What genres do you specialize in?”

“I don’t know,” Keith dismissed with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Keith,” Shiro glared at him, an edge to his voice.

“Ugh! Fine,” Keith rolled his eyes, huffing. “I guess… classic rock. Maybe some punk rock and country.”

Shiro’s glare was replaced with an easy smile. “That’s great! It sounds like we have a nice range of vocals here. Now, I there was another little idea I had for our Glee Club. What do you guys think of giving us a new name?”

Romelle, Allura, Lance, and Hunk began to murmur, while Pidge and Keith sat back on their phones. 

“Well, we should definitely do something lion-related. Just to keep up the school spirit, dontcha think?” Lance speculated.

The four of them, as well as Shiro, wore thoughtful looks on their faces.

A voice suddenly piped up, “What about the Pride?”

Six pairs of eyes turned to Keith, shocked by his input.

“Just… you know... cause a pack of lions is called a ‘pride’? And I’m pretty sure everyone here is in some way part of the LGBT community, either as an ally or actually LGBT. So like… Pride month, right?”

After a few more beats of silence, Lance cheered, “That’s it! It’s perfect!”

Everyone followed up with their own reactions, nodding their heads a murmuring approvals.

“Alrighty, then,” Shiro announced with a beaming smile, writing the new name on the board. “We are now Voltron High’s new Glee Club: The Pride!”

The intercom suddenly crackled, and Principal Altea’s voice sounded above them all, “Takashi Shirgane to the Principal’s office, please. Again, Takashi Shirogane to the Principal’s office.”

The classroom went silent as they all stared at Shiro, their faces that of utter confusion, with some nervousness.

“I’ll…” Shiro started, looking around the room. “Be right back.”

Everyone watches Shiro leave, looking worried.

\---

“I’m sorry, Mr. Shirogane, my hands are tied,” Alfor shook his head solemnly.

“But Glee Club never had this issue before!” Shiro pleaded.

“That because Hagger, here,” Alfor gestured over to the cheerleader coach standing behind him. “Just brought the issue to my attention.”

Hagger smiled anything but sweetly when Shiro looked up at her. “I’m only trying to advocate for fairness among our extracurricular activities.”

Shiro turned back to Alfor, scooting closer to the principal’s desk, “What is she holding over your head?” Alfor bit his lip.

Hagger leaned over to Shiro, placing a hand on the desk with a look of disgust, “Really, Shiro? Stooping so low as to accuse me of blackmail?” she spat. “Like I said, it’s only fair. Your budget should only be determined based on how successful your club actually is.”

“Look at my beautiful Lionesses,” Hagger purred, caressing a trophy and picture of the cheerleading team on a nearby shelf. “They’ve brought in five consecutive national first place trophies. Don’t you think they are a little more deserving of a bigger budget given such triumphs?”

Shiro was drawn to silence, turning his eyes to the floor. Both him and Alfor missed Hagger’s spiteful and victorious grin.

“You know how much this pains me, Mr. Shirogane,” Alfor lamented. “My own daughter is in your club, but like Haggar said, this is only fair to her and the rest of the school’s extracurriculars. So, given a temporary partial budget, if your Glee Club-”

“The Pride,” Shiro interjected.

“- The Pride, is able to place at regionals, then you all will be granted a full budget. If you don’t, however, I’m afraid the school will not be able to afford the funding of the Pride. Understood?”

“Understood,” Shiro surrendered, and left the office without another word.

\---

“This isn’t fair!” Lance shouted. “Shiro, you we’re in Glee Club, you know that a club this involved deserves a full budget.”

“I do know, Lance, but there’s nothing to be done. Principal Altea has spoken.”

Allura bristled in her seat, a look of guilt washing over her.

“Allura, please,” Lance begged her. “Please get your father to reconsider. Maybe he’ll listen to you.”

“No, Lance,” Shiro discouraged. “We’re not going to let Allura hold the weight of the club on her shoulders. This a burden we will all have to overcome, and we’re not going to let one person feel responsible for fixing it.”

Lance sunk down into his seat, crossing his arms.

Shiro looked around the room at the mournful faces. “Look, guys, I know this may seem impossible. But on audition day last week, I witnessed some powerful musical talent from all of you. We have powerful voices, smooth dancers, and crafty musicians. While it may be a long, hard journey to place at regionals, I still believe you can do it. You will have to believe in yourselves, first, though.”

The six of them we’re doubtful, but began to perk up.

“Shiro’s right.”

Once again, all the heads turned to Keith.

“I know I’m not really one of you guys, and to be honest I wasn’t sure I even wanted to join this Glee Club anyways,” Keith looked up at them all, eventually focusing on Lance. “But I realized I was being a coward. I was just conforming to the expectations other people created for me. If I really want to be seen as a ‘tough guy’, what better than to prove it by showing I can still be badass while singing a show tune?”

“That’s cool and all,” Pidge leveled her eye with Keith. “But how exactly is this a pep talk for us and not just for yourself?”

“My point is,” Keith pushed. “We can be tough together. Just because no one else in this school believes in us doesn’t mean we should just give up. Once we bring back a trophy from sectionals, and then regionals, nobody in this school will think twice about our talent. We’ll be celebrities. We’ll be validated, not only to them, but to ourselves.”

“I may be new to this club, but I’m not gonna lie, I was really impressed with your auditions,” Keith turned back to Shiro. “Don’t let that talent go to waste.”

Shiro shrugged, placing both hands on his hips. “I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Shiro checked the lock up on the wall. “It seems we’re out of time for the day. I’ll see you guys back here tomorrow, and we’ll discuss the first project I’ll have for you guys. Later everyone!”

As everyone collected their bags to head out, Lance walked over to Keith. “Not a musician, huh?”

Keith shook his head, “Not yet. I’m sure you could fix that, though.”

Lance laughed, “Yeah, hit me up anytime you want to do some vocal exercises. Later Keith.”

Once everyone was gone, Shiro walked up to Keith, curious, “What was that about?”

Keith just smirked as he began to walk out of the classroom as he responded vaguely, “Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! This was just a pilot, so based on your guys' reactions and such, things are subject to change. So please comment! And if you have any song recommendations for future chapters, feel free to comment those as well ;)


End file.
